Game feeders are frequently used by hunters or observers of game such as deer to attract game to a selected area for hunting or observation. A conventional game feeder may include a generally cylindrical feed receptacle having a receptacle interior for containing feed pellets. The feed receptacle may be fitted with tripod legs which are adapted to support the feed receptacle above the ground. A funnel-shaped feed dispensing hopper extends from the bottom of the feed receptacle and is fitted with an interior feed dispensing mechanism to control or meter the quantity of feed pellets dispensed from the feed dispensing hopper onto the ground. The feed dispensing mechanism may include a timer which can be set to periodically dispense the feed pellets from the feed receptacle and feed dispensing hopper onto the ground at timed intervals. A removable lid may be placed on the feed receptacle after placement of the feed pellets in the feed receptacle. The quantity of feed pellets which remain in the feed receptacle may be periodically checked by removing the lid from the feed receptacle.
In -some applications, a game feeder may be suspended over the ground from a tree limb or other elevated support. Periodically checking the quantity of feed pellets which remain in the feed receptacle and feed dispensing hopper may be cumbersome since the person checking the feed pellet supply may need to position a ladder next to the feeder before removing the lid from the feeder to observe the quantity of feed pellets remaining in the feed receptacle. This procedure may additionally create a safety concern as the person checking the feed pellet typically supply must balance himself or herself on a ladder adjacent to the feeder.
Therefore, a feed weighing insert assembly which weighs and displays the weight of feed pellets in a game feeder is needed.